The Darkness Truth
by Zess Hunter X
Summary: Kegelapan memiliki banyak rahasia. Kegelapan memiliki banyak bentuk. Namun di balik Kegelapan ini "Mereka" muncul dan menghancurkan jiwa manusia. Disatu sisi, ada "Mereka" yang bertugas untuk melindungi jiwa manusia. Pairing : TaoRis dan member lainnya. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

.

.

.

.

**THE DARKNESS TRUTH**

* * *

**Kris **

Dia hanya menatapku diam.

Tidak berkata-kata… tapi aku tau apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Dia menginginkan-_**ku**_ lebih dari apa pun.

.

.

**Tao**

Dia dihadapanku. Berdiri tidak terlalu jauh didepanku. Matanya yang berwarna darah itu menatapku.

Mata yang Dingin dan Tajam.

Mata itu dan… _**Tubuh **_itu yang aku inginkan!

.

.

**Suho**

Aku hanya berpikir dia bodoh untuk termakan kata-kataku.

Momen dimana aku menyentuh kulitnya yang putih dan lembut itu membuat aku kecanduan.

Ya, aku kecanduan sehingga ingin _**memakan-mu**_.

.

.

**Lay**

Aku tau dia memancingku masuk perangkapnya, jadi aku putuskan pura-pura terjebak.

Namun, saat dimana tangannya yang panas menyentuhku. Aku merasa muak!

Hal yang aku rasakan ini… akan kamu _**Nikmati**_ suatu saat.

.

.

**Sehun**

Dari awal aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu. Bau-mu yang manis.

Kamu tau aku sadar akan kehadiranmu dan kamu memutuskan untuk diam.

Kamu menunggu dirimu…untuk aku _**Terkam**_.

.

.

**Luhan**

Kamu menyadari kehadiranku denga cepat. Seperti Dugaanku.

Kamu sadar, namun tidak berbalik.

Bukankah itu pertanda kamu siap aku…_**Menyerang-mu?**_

.

.

**Chen**

Aku tidak peduli pada sesuatu yang menyusahkan. Kecuali satu.

Kamu menyusahkan dan juga pembawa masalah.

Tapi… aku ingin _**Menyimpan-mu**_ untuk diriku sendiri.

.

.

**Xiumin**

Pft, dasar arogan. Pikiranmu sangat sempit.

Namun hasratmu selalu bisa aku rasakan.

Heh.. baik, akan aku terima …_**Undangan-mu**_.

.

.

**Kai**

Tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan di Dunia ini. Baik Fisik maupun Mental-ku selalu terpuaskan.

Ck! Sial, kenapa kamu harus muncul di hadapanku. Kehadiranmu membuatku pusing!

Maka dari itu untuk menghilangkannya, aku harus membuatmu _**Patuh**_ pada-_**ku**_!

.

.

**D.O**

Aku benci dekat dengan sesuatu yang membuatku kesal.

Contohnya kamu yang menatapku dengan rasa permusuhan. Permusuhan? Benarkah?

Untuk menyakininya aku hanya ingin melihat _**Hati-mu**_ lebih _**Dalam**_.

.

.

**Chanyeol**

Bagiku semua hal di Dunia hanyalah permainan. Mainan hidup yang membosankan.

Haha… sepertinya aku harus menarik semua kata-kataku. Aku menemukan mainan.

Mainan yang bisa aku _**Main-kan**_ setiap saat.

.

.

**Baekhyun**

Kenapa dia menyengir seperti tidak punya otak? Astaga, dia memang tidak punya otak!

Menyusahkan jika berurusan dengan sesuatu yang kosong.

Sangat kosong sehingga ingin aku _**Penuhi**_ dengan momen yang tdak _**Terlupakan**_.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana?

Ini baru Summary dan pandangan para karakter satu sama lain

x

Mohon Di-Review.

இ(ღ˘◡˘ღ)

Gamshamnida.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY :**

Kegelapan memiliki banyak rahasia. Kegelapan memiliki banyak bentuk. Namun di balik Kegelapan ini "Mereka" muncul dan menghancurkan jiwa manusia. Disatu sisi, ada "Mereka" yang bertugas untuk melindungi jiwa manusia.

**CAST :**

EXO , Another Band and Tokoh buatan sendiri.

**RATED :**

T or M (Terkadang)

**DISCLAIMER :**

Semua yang ada disini adalah hasil imajinasi dan beberapa cerita yang saya ambil dari komik yang saya gemari. Untuk tokoh-tokohnya hanyalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya juga ada memberi sedikit pengubahan terhadap karakter. Mohon dimaklumi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**BAB 1**

.

.

.

Sebuah Café yang jauh dari Keramain kota Seoul.

.

.

.

"Eoseo oseyo, Eunjung-ssi, Hyomin-ssi." Seorang namja tersenyum penuh saat membukakan pintu untuk kedua orang yeoja yang melangkahkan kaki-nya kedalam Café tempat namja itu berkerja.

"Aigo, Tao, ternyata kamu masih ingat nama kami berdua." Jawab Eunjung tersipu.

Tao tersenyum. "Tidak mengingat nama gadis cantik seperti kalian berdua merupakan kebodohan bagi saya." Balas Tao yang sukses membuat kedua yeoja itu merasa panas. "Mari, saya antarkan anda ke meja yang masih kosong ."

Kedua yeoja itu setia mengikuti Tao ke meja yang telah disediakan. Disaat mereka ingin duduk, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kursi mereka.

"Silahkan duduk, Hyomin-ssi." Seorang namja berambut honey gold tersenyum manis menatap Hyomin.

"Perempuan tidak harus menggeser kursi yang berat ini, Eunjung-ssi." Ucap namja yang satu lagi. Namja yang memiliki eyeliner hitam dan mata yang menawan.

"Ah,, Go-gomapda, Luhan, Baekhyun." Jawab Hyomin dan Eunjung gugup.

"Mwol dowa deurilkkayo?" Tanya Tao begitu melihat kedua yeoja itu duduk.

Luhan dan Baekhyun masih setia berdiri di belakang Hyomin dan Eunjung. "Apa rekomendasi kalian?" Tanya Hyomin kepada Tao.

Luhan yang berada dibelakang Hyomin menjawab. "Untuk anda Hyomin-ssi, kami memiliki _Darjelling tea_ yang baru datang dari Timur Tengah. Aromanya yang manis dapat merilekskan kepenatan anda yang selalu berada di keramaian, rasanya tidak kental dan juga tidak pekat, warnanya yang bening keemasan bisa memanjakan mata anda. Untuk makanannya, Saya harap anda mau mencoba _mont blanc_ yang terbuat dari bahan-bahan herbal asli dari Eropa tengah. Dengan memakannya anda bisa menjadi lebih segar."

Hyomin terpukau. "Aku… memilih itu saja. Aku memang merasa lelah setelah seharian berkerja diluar."

Tao dengan sigap mencatat pesanan Hyomin dan menoleh kearah Eunjung. Eunjung menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Meminta Saran.

"Anda suka kopi yang pekat bukan, Eunjung-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kearah Eunjung yang menatapnya.

"Ne…"Jawab Eunjung singkat.

"Saya sarankan anda memilih _American Blend_ dengan warna dan aroma yang pekat. _Blend_ ini bisa membantu anda berpikir secara jernih dan lancar. Terlebih lagi biji _Blend_ ini kami giling dengan cara yang Tradisional sehingga tidak menghancurkan aroma aslinya. Untuk makanan saya sarankan _7 Layer cake_. Seperti namanya Cake ini memiliki 7 lapisan dan memiliki rasa yang berbeda-beda disetiap lapisannya, saat anda memakannya rasa-rasa itu akan melebur di lidah anda."

Masih terkagum dengan rekomendasi Baekhyun, Eunjung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dan Tao dengan puas mencatat pesanan kedua yeoja tersebut.

"Kami akan membawakan makanan anda segera." Pamit Tao, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Omoo! Eunjung! Ternyata tidak salah sama sekali informasimu itu. Haahh… padahal baru lusa kemarin aku kesini, tapi aku tidak pernah puas untuk kembali kesini lagi." Ujar Hyomin sambil memandangi keadaan Café yang masih sedikit ramai karena sore hari telah menjelang.

"Ini pesanan anda, Hyomin-ssi, Eunjung-ssi." Ujar Tao yang membawakan pesanan kedua yeoja itu dan menatanya di depan kedua yeoja itu sesuai dengan pesanan mereka masing-masing.

Eunjung mengangkat ibu jarinya. "Daebak! Servis disini selalu cepat. Jal meokgessseumnida."

Tao hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kepuasan anda adalah kepuasan kami. Masitge deuseyo." Dan kemudian ia-pun pergi meninggalkan kedua yeoja tersebut.

Hyomin berbisik pelan begitu Tao meninggalkan mereka. " Tapi, Eunjung?"

Eunjung yang baru menyicipi sedikit cake-nya menatap kearah Hyomin. "Wae?"

"Café ini kenapa letaknya didalam sebuah gang? Andaikan terletak di pusat kota, aku yakin Café ini akan sangat terkenal disana. Lagi pula waktu Café ini buka hanya sampai jam 6 sore." Celoteh Hyomin yang menyesap Darjelling tea-nya.

Eunjung sedikit berbisik. "Aku tidak tau. Dari awal teman kolega-ku menceritakan tentang tempat ini, aku tidak terlalu banyak mencari tau." Jawabnya. " Yang penting para pegawai disini merupakan pemandangan bagus."

Hyomin terkikik. "Ne. Aku setuju"

.

.

.

.

"_Ne. Aku setuju._" Terdengar suara kikikan dari arah meja yang baru didatangi oleh Tao. Tao yang mendengar obrolan kedua yeoja itu hanya bisa menghela napas saat meletakkan nampannya diatas meja bartender.

"Haha… Tao-ie, biar aku tebak, pasti kedua yeoja itu membicarakan tentang Café kita bukan?" Tanya seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan bermata bulat yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas.

Tao tersenyum. "Hei, kamu juga mendengar mereka D.O hyung. Pasti kamu tau apa yang mereka bicarakan."

D.O hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. "Ne, aku mendengar mereka."

**PONK!**  
"Appo!" ringis D.O dan Tao secara bersamaan begitu sebuah benda yang keras dan dingin menghantam kepala mereka.

"Ayo kerja, jangan kebanyakkan mendengar celotehan para yeoja itu."

D.O menatap tangan namja yang memegang alat untuk memukul kepala mereka barusan. Nampan. Sebuah alternative yang sempurna jika ingin menghukum seseorang.

"Xiumin hyung… Haruskah kau memukul kami dengan nampan itu?" protes D.O.

Xiumin menoleh dan tersenyum simpul. "Kebetulan kemarin aku baru saja membeli tongkat baseball, mungkin itu yang kamu perlukan." Mendengar omongan Xiumin, D.O secara reflek lebih memilih diam.

Melihat kepatuhan D.O, Xiumin hanya bisa menahan tawa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tao. " Tao, sebentar lagi Café akan tutup ketika tamu yang berada di kursi 17, 2, 10, 20,6,1, dan 11 telah selesai."

Tao mengangguk. "Ne, Xiumin-ge."

Sweet and Soft Café merupakan Café yang terletak didalam gang sempit di pinggiran kota Seoul. Jauh dari kebisingan. Jauh dari polusi. Jauh dari pandangan orang. Jauh dari jangkauan beberapa orang yang tidak melewati gang sempit tersebut. Café ini dimiliki oleh seorang yeoja bernama Kim Hyo Yeon yang juga merupakan Boss dari seluruh pegawai Café yang ia naungi. Café ini pada awalnya hanya didatangi oleh orang-orang yang berada disekitar gang, namun lambat laun dan begitu pesatnya info yang beredar, Café ini sekarang memiliki pelanggan tetap dan setip hari ada saja pengunjung Café yang baru. Lebih dari itu masakkan dan pelayanan Café ini sangat sempurna. Nilai plus Café ini juga adalah para pegawainya yang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata. Ada yang tampan, manis dan cantik. Sehingga Café ini selalu saja ada pengunjung. Namun, ada satu hal lagi yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar mengenai Café yang sempurna ini dan rahasia apa yang dimiliki setiap pegawai yang berkerja di dalamnya.

"Silakan kembali lagi kesini, Eunjung-ssi, Hyomin-ssi." Tao setengah membungkuk kepada dua orang yeoja yang merupakan penghuni Café yang terakhir keluar.

Kedua yeoja itu tersenyum. "Ne. Pasti kami kembali lagi."

Tao masih setengah membungkuk ketika kedua yeoja itu melangkah pergi. Setelah mereka berdua berbelok dan bayangan mereka telah hilang, Tao bangkit dari setengah membungkuknya dan melangkah masuk kedalam Café. Beberapa saat yang lalu Café ini penuh dengan para Yeoja dan penuh dengan kesibukkan, lalu lalang para pegawai yang melayani pesanan para tamu dan juga suara dentingan alat masak para koki yang menyiapkan makanan di dapur Café. Namun sekarang Café ini mejadi sepi dan para pegawai Café yang tadi sibuk berlalu lalang telah berdiri didepan meja bartender. Berkumpul.

Tao dapat melihat di meja bartender, Boss-nya, Kim Hyo Yeon, tengah memegang beberapa lembar foto. Tao hanya bisa tersenyum penuh makna.

"Owh… sepertinya ada yang kesenangan malam ini." Goda Ren, namja yang dianugrahi paras yang cantik melebihi yeoja. Tao hanya bisa ber-smirk ria karena dia tau kata-kata itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Haha, hal itu juga berlaku untukmu Ren. Bukankah _aktivitas_ malam merupakan olahraga yang kamu gemari?" Jawab Ilhoon memasang wajah evilnya.

"Pada dasarnya kita sama." Balas Lay yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Ilhoon.

"WOA!" Ilhoon terlonjak kaget begitu menyadari kehadiran Lay yang tiba-tiba. "Hyong! Aish! Kau mengagetkanku saja."

Lay mengedipkan mata kirinya sambil tersenyum. "Mianhe."

"YA! Kalian, jangan asik sendiri disitu, cepat kumpul. Kalian punya tugas baru." Tegur Hyo Yeon yang sedang mengorganisir foto-foto yang ia pegang.

"Kali ini siapa saja target kita, Hyo Yeon noona?" Tanya Zelo yang merupakan anggota termuda.

Hyo Yeon menatap Zelo dan sedikit menarik napas. "Malam ini aku akan menugaskan beberapa orang saja karena target buruan kita di _photo list_ ini lumayan berbahaya. Maka dari itu…" Hyo Yeon menatap kearah Xiumin dan Lay. "Xiumin, Lay, kalian pergi ke salah satu Bar di pusat kota, target kalian adalah orang ini. Jang Seol Hoo. Dalam sebulan ini ia sudah membunuh hampir 50 orang. Meskipun beberapa diantara mereka ada yang selamat dan dilarikan kerumah sakit, namun sesudah itu nyawa mereka tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Hyo Yeon menyodorkan foto seorang pria berumur berkisaran antara 30-40 tahun. Xiumin menatap lekat foto itu. "Apakah…dia _Clan Wolf_?". Hyo Yeon mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu…" Kali ini pandangan Hyo Yeon berubah kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun. "Untuk kalian berdua, aku ingin kalian pergi ke tempat pelelangan yang berada tidak jauh dari Namsan Tower. _Namsan Underground Auction_. Target kalian adalah perempuan ini. Shin Han Yul. Yeoja ini telah membunuh sekitar 35 orang dalam beberapa hari ini. Kebanyakkan adalah namja yang seumuran kalian. Total korban selamat adalah _Zero_."

Baekhyun mengambil foto yang disodorkan oleh Hyo Yeon padanya dan sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa yeoja itu. "Hyo Yeon-noona, bukankah yeoja ini istri dari salah satu pengusaha di Korea?"

"Ne. Yeoja ini _Clan Vampire_ sama seperti suaminya, dia membahayakan nyawa manusia." Hyo Yeon kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tao dan D.O. "Dan untuk kalian…"

Tao dan D.O hanya bisa menahan napas begitu Hyo Yeon memberi jeda pada perkatannya. "Kalian mendapat tugas yang berat. Target kalian adalah _Clan Were-Vampire_. Kim Byul Seok. Umur sekitaran 50-60 tahun. Target akan menghadiri sebuah acara peresmian di salah satu hotel bintang lima malam ini. Skill dan Speed-nya sangat terkendali dan berbahaya. Dalam seminggu ini dia sudah menghisap beberapa jiwa dan darah manusia disalah satu daerah terpencil di Korea. Korban selamat hanya segelintir, tapi mereka yang selamat ini berubah menjadi gila."

Tao mengambil foto pemberian Hyo Yeon dan memberikannya ke D.O. Tatapan Tao kemudian menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan, menatap teman-temannya yang akan mengemban tugas dan teman-temannya yang akan menyokong dari belakang.

"Kalian siap dengan tugas ini?" Tanya Hyo Yeon.

Tao tersenyum. Senyuman Tao ini diikuti oleh kawanannya yang lain. "Kami selalu siap. Karena kami adalah _Hunter_."

Ya. Rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar adalah bahwa Café ini merupakan markas para Hunter atau Pemburu yang bertugas untuk melenyapkan Clan Were-Vampire (Werewolf-Vampire), Vampire, dan Wolf yang masuk ke dalam _Black List_ mereka. Mereka yang masuk kedalam daftar dikategorikan berbahaya bagi manusia karena perbuatan mereka. Karena itulah Hunter ada untuk melenyapkan mereka yang dianggap berbahaya ini. Manusia selalu menganggap bahwa didunia ini hanya ada mereka saja, tapi para manusia tidak pernah sadar akan kehadiran para makhluk buas yang haus akan darah dan jiwa berada disekitar mereka. Diantara ketiga Clan tersebut, _Clan Were-Vampire_ adalah yang terkuat karena mereka membawa dua gen, setengah Vampir dan setengah Serigala, selain itu darah mereka adalah _Pure Blood_ atau darah murni yang memang asli dari leluhur pertama mereka. Sementara _Clan Vampire_ dan _Clan Wolf_ meskipun satu darah dengan _Were-Vampire_, tapi mereka tidak memiliki darah murni. Hal ini dikarenakan mereka menikah dengan manusia atau menikah dengan kaum _Wolf_ liar yang ada bersamaan dengan leluhur _Were-Vampire_. Eksistensi ketiga Clan ini juga beraneka ragam, ada yang menutupi dan ada yang terbuka. Pada dasarnya makanan ketiga Clan ini sama. Darah. Namun untuk Were-Vampire, mereka bisa memakan jiwa manusia yang memiliki kenangan indah dan meninggalkan yang buruk didalam, itulah alasan kenapa mereka yang jiwanya dihisap menjadi gila. Selain itu, resiko menjadi Hunter yang harus memburu Were Hunter hanya ada dua, merelakan jiwa dihisap dan mejadi gila atau kembali tanpa nyawa.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh…. Kr…is…n-no…more…"

**BRUK**

"Man, that's too much. Lihat apa yang kamu lakukan pada semua yeoja itu." Tegur seorang namja berkulit tan begitu melihat salah satu kawannya "makan".

Namja yang ditegur acuh tak acuh dan mulai "makan" kembali. Terdengar lenguhan yeoja yang menjadi "makanan" sang namja yang memiliki mata tajam itu. Sekali lagi, yeoja itu jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan darah.

"Darah manusia memang tidak enak." Ujar namja tersebut dan mengelap sedikit sisa darah yang masih berada di pinggiran bibirnya.

Namja berkulit tan tadi hanya terkekeh begitu mendengar komentar temannya. "Jika memang tidak enak, kenapa kamu masih tetap memakan 10 orang yeoja itu, hyung?"

Mata berwarna violet merah transparan milik namja itu menatap namja berkulit tan. "Setidaknya malam ini aku harus makan, meskipun rasanya pahit."

Namja berkulit tan hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian matanya mengarah ke tiga orang yeoja yang meringkuk disudut ruangan. Bergumam tidak jelas dan bergerak-gerak tidak karuan.

"How about them, Kris hyung?" tunjuk namja berkulit tan kearah sudut ruangan.

Namja bermata violet merah tadi menatap ketiga yeoja yang barusan ia "makan" jiwanya, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Biarkan saja, Kai." Kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan kesepuluh yeoja tadi.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Kris. "Malam ini _Hunter_ bergerak."

Begitu mendengar nama _Hunter_, Kris memberi jeda pada langkahnya. Kai hanya bisa menahan rasa jailnya begitu melihat wajah Kris yang sepertinya ingin "bermain-main" dengan Hunter yang malam ini akan menjalankan tugas. "Hyung, berbagi padaku jika kamu ingin bermain-main. Malam ini sangat membosankan, aku perlu sesuatu yang bisa aku jadikan mainan untuk… beberapa jam kedepan."

Kris hanya menatap kearah depan dan kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Kai turut mengikuti langkah Kris menuju pusat kota Seoul. Begitu sampai di pusat kota, kehadiran kedua namja ini sukses membuat semua orang yang melihat mereka terpana. Baik itu Tua maupun Muda. Dewasa maupun Anak kecil. Namja maupun Yeoja. Mereka benar-benar terpana melihat dua makhluk yang saat ini tengah melintasi taman kota Seoul. Kris yang memiliki tinggi 189 cm dan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam bercampur golden red itu mendapat perhatian dari semua orang yang ada disana. Tatapannya yang terkesan liar dan auranya yang memancarkan hawa yang berbahaya betul-betul menjadi nilai plus dimata semua orang yang yang ada disana. Terlebih lagi Kai yang berjalan disampingnya. Perawakan Kai memang tidak setinggi Kris, namun tinggi badannya sudah termasuk proposional ditambah dengan warna kulitnya yang tidak seperti orang korea kebanyakkan. _Sexy Tan_. Kai sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan kagum yang berada disekitarnya karena yang sekarang berada di pikirannya hanyalah "bermain" dengan _Hunter_ yang akan ia kejutkan pada saat mereka sedang bertugas. Senyum dan wajahnya yang evil membuat tampang Kai semakin memabukkan bagi para yeoja.

"Menurutmu mereka akan muncul dimana?" Tanya Kris.

Kai bersiul pelan. "Salah satu bawahanku mengatakan ada dua orang _Hunter_ yang akan mengeksekusi Kim Byul Seok-_ssi_ malam ini. Jika aku jadi kau hyung, aku memilih untuk menyaksikan duel yang akan terjadi antara dua orang Hunter dan seorang Were-Vampire. Yahh… kalau bisa aku ingin ikut berpatisipasi atau mungkin kita bisa mencegat mereka sebelum mereka sampai ketempat tujuan mereka tampangmu tadi terlihat ingin "bermain" hyung?"

Kris mendengus. "Mungkin aku akan memilih option yang pertama. Melihat duel yang berlangsung."

Kai tersenyum penuh arti. "Sudah aku duga."

.

.

.

.

**Tao Scene**

* * *

"**HYUNG! DIA BERADA DIATASMU!"**

Aku berteriak memperingati D.O yang dengan cekatan segera melompat kesalah satu pohon yang berada dibelakangnya. Kami sekarang berada disalah satu lahan kosong yang jauh dari pusat kota, namun bisa dikatakan lebih terlihat hutan bagiku karena masih banyaknya pohon yang bertebaran. Sial bagi kami yang membuntuti Were-Vampire ini untuk menghadiri acara yang akan berlangsung di salah satu hotel bintang lima. Kekuatan Were-Vampire memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, meskipun aku dan D.O sudah dengan apik menyembunyikan hawa kehadiran kami, Were-Vampire ini cepat sadar dan memancing kami kesini.

Darah segar terasa mengucur pelan dipipi kananku setelah sebelumnya Were-Vampire itu hendak menancapkan kukunya yang tajam dan panjang itu kearahku.

"**TAO!" **

**WUUSH!**

"Sial!" Rutukku. Were-Vampire ini mulai mengincarku lagi. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah dan kelaparan itu ingin memakanku bulat-bulat. Sekali lagi aku menghindar, namun dengan cepat Were-Vampire ini telah berada di belakangku dan menendang pinggangku.

**KRAKK!**

Aku menghantam salah satu pohon yang berada disekitar lahan tersebut. Were-Vampire itu mulai berlari kearahku, namun D.O segera menghantam ulu hatinya sehingga makhluk itu terlempar beberapa meter kedepan. Suara tanah yang bersentuhan dengan makhkuk itu terdengar berat dan debu-debu mulai berterbangan didekat Were-Vampire itu. D.O membantuku berdiri.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Dasar para Hunter sialan! **ENYAH KALIAN!**"

Were-Vampire itu tidak terluka dan berbalik hendak menyerang kami berdua. Aku dan D.O segera menghindar. Begitu melihat sebuah kesempatan, aku menendang Were-Vampire itu sehingga ia terperosok ketanah, tidak aku sia-siakan, aku memukulnya bertubi-tubi. Banyak darah yang keluar dari tempat-tempat yang aku pukuli sehingga wajah, tangan dan bajuku terkena sedikit cipratan darahnya. Namun entah kenapa aku tidak peduli dan terus memukulnya, kemudian aku melompat menjauhi Were-Vampire itu. D.O juga melihat sebuah kesempatan sehingga ia menghentakkan cambuknya ke dada Were-Vampire itu.

"**ARRGGGHHHHHHH!"**

Erangan kesakitan keluar dari Were-Vampire yang telah terkena Holy Whip milik D.O itu. Aku dan D.O mulai melihat sebuah harapan, namun semua luka bekas pukulanku tadi rupanya sudah tertutup. Yang tersisa hanyalah bekas cambukkan milik D.O.

"Hyung, dari sini serahkan padaku." Ucapku pada D.O. Aku bersyukur D.O mengerti dan mundur dari jangkauanku serta dari jangkaun Were-Vampire itu. Dengan sigap aku mengeluarkan tongkat-ku dari dalam jubah hitam yang aku kenakan. Ukurannya memang hanya sebatas dari tangan sampai siku-ku. Tapi itu hanyalah ukuran tipuannya saja.

Were-Vampire itu menertawakan senjataku. **"HAHA, KAMU PIKIR SENJATA KECIL ITU BISA MEMBUNUHKU?"**

Suara tawanya tidak aku hiraukan, Were-Vampire ini hanya melihat bentuk luar tanpa memperhatikan dalamnya.

"Stupid." Gumam D.O yang sedang bersandar disalah satu pohon. Jauh dari jangkauan _senjata-ku_.

Aku menghentakkan ujung tongkatku di telapak kiriku sehingga tongkatku yang pendek tadi berubah menjadi panjang melebihi tinggi badanku. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera merapalkan kunci pembuka pada tongkatku. Dalam Sekejap tongkatku telah berubah menjadi sabit yang memiliki mata sabit yang panjang juga tajam.

Were-Vampire yang tadi menertawakanku tersentak kaget. Aku dapat merasakan ia mulai ragu bisa mengalahkanku. Aku tersenyum. Terdengar suara gesekkan sepatuku dengan tanah yang ada dilahan itu ketika aku berlari kearahnya dengan sabitku di tangan kananku. Were-Vampire itu tiba-tiba melompat ke atasku, namun dengan lincahnya aku berlari kesalah satu pohon dan bersembunyi didalam pohon itu.

Aku menunggu Were-Vampire itu mencariku. Tidak memakan waktu lama, Were-Vamipre itu betul-betul mencariku, dia melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, aku melihat kearah pohon tempat D.O bersandar dan menyadari D.O sudah tidak ada disana.

"_Pasti dia ikut bersembunyi ketika aku melompat ke pohon ini_." Batinku.

"**KELUAR KAU **_**HUNTER **_**BRENGSEK!"**

Were-Vampire itu berteriak di tengah lahan. Dia membelakangiku! Aku melompat keluar dari pohon dan aku merasakan adrenalinku berpacu dengan setiap inci gerakkan tubuhku ketika aku berada diatas Were-Vampire itu. Were-Vampire itu sadar aku berada diatasnya dan menoleh, namun dengan cepat aku mengayunkan sabitku kearah lehernya.

**CRRRASSSSHH!**

Darah segar membanjiri hampir setengah badanku. Kepala Were-Vampire itu terjatuh ketanah dengan ekspresi yang menyatakan kekalahan. Badannya masih berdiri dan darah segar masih mengucur dari lehernya yang telah terputus dari kepalanya, tak berapa lama badan Were-Vampire itu jatuh dan jasadnya berubah menjadi serbuk putih.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatiku. "Good Job, Tao."

Aku tersenyum begitu melihat D.O memuji aksiku barusan. "Lumayan susah saat adegan menghindar tadi hyung."

D.O tertawa renyah dan mengacak rambutku lembut. "Saengku yang hebat."

"What a beautiful battle."

Tiba-tiba dari depan kami muncul dua orang namja yang memiliki aura yang berat sekaligus menyeramkan. Salah satunya memiliki mata berwarna violet merah bening. Aku terkesiap. Bukan karena ketakutan, tapi namja itu memiliki mata terindah yang belum pernah aku lihat.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap kedua manik matanya yang juga balas menatap mataku. Aku menguatkan peganganku pada sabitku, D.O yang berada disampingku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami memasang pose waspada, namun kedua namja itu hanya santai saja bahkan salah satu diantaranya dapat aku rasakan menaruh minat pada D.O, matanya tidak lepas dari badan D.O dan dia menilainya dari bawah keatas.

"Nice Body." Ucapnya masih memperhatikan D.O.

Namja bermata violet merah tadi hanya menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah laku temannya.

"Tao, apakah kita harus membunuh mereka? Mereka Were-Vampire." Bisik D.O

Aku masih tidak bergeming karena sekali lagi kedua mata violet merah itu menatapku lekat. Seperti menganggap bahwa aku adalah benda langka atau sejenisnya, aku tidak tau. "Lebih baik kita mundur, kita tidak diperintahkan untuk membunuh Were-Vampire yang tidak termasuk ke dalam _Black list_."

D.O mengangguk samar. Dalam sekelebat saja aku dan D.O sudah pergi meninggalkan lahan beserta kedua namja itu. Kami berlari melompati satu gedung ke gedung lain, aku berpikir bahwa kedua namja Were-Vampire itu tidak akan mengejar kami, tapi pikiranku meleset. Ketika aku hendak mengejar D.O yang yang berada didepanku, tiba-tiba saja didepanku muncul namja bermata violet merah tadi.

"Kita belum _"bermain." _"

.

.

.

.

**Kris Scene**

* * *

Baru kali ini aku melihat pertarungan yang indah dimataku.

Namja itu lincah dan peka pada sekelilingnya. Gerakkannya bagaikan macan yang telah menemukan mangsa yang ia incar.

Aku dan Kai menyaksikan pertarungan kedua Hunter itu dari salah satu gedung yang berjarak cukup jauh dari lahan kosong tempat mereka bertarung. Pada awalnya kami berpikiran bahwa Were-Vampire tua itu akan menang karena kami menghitungnya dari banyaknya kedua Hunter itu terkena pukulannya.

Namun, ternyata asumsi kami salah, dengan cepat kedua Hunter itu membalikkan keadaan mereka yang diserang tadi menjadi penyerang. Namja lincah yang aku ketahui bernama Tao saat rekannya berteriak memperingatinyalah yang melakukan eksekusi akhir. Dengan senjatanya yang merupakan sabit, dia muncul dari salah satu pohon dan menyerang leher Were-Vampire tua itu. Adegan itu betul-betul membuatku terkesima, namun pemandangan takjub yang membuatku terpesona adalah saat dimana setengah badan namja itu bermandikan darah segar milik Were-Vampire tua tersebut. Tidak seperti manusia yang akan pingsan atau ketakutan melihat darah. Namja itu…

Mata namja itu terlihat puas dan kecanduan. Matanya bersinar menampilkan garis siluet halus saat terkena cahaya bulan yang menyinari lahan tersebut. Ekspresinya betul-betul menggambarkan kepuasan saat melakukan seks. Aku penasaran, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk muncul dihadapannya.

Dari awal pertarungan, Kai tertarik dengan rekan Hunter namja lincah tersebut jadi tidak heran bagiku saat Kai terlihat kegirangan begitu melihat teman Tao yang ternyata ketika aku lihat dari dekat lebih kecil daripada Tao. Sementara Tao sendiri hampir memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama denganku. Saat tersadar akan kehadiranku dan Kai, Tao menatap lurus kearah manik mataku dan terdiam. Aku menggunakan kesempatan diamnya Tao untuk menelusuri dirinya.

Matanya berwarna hitam kelam dan gelap, mengalahkan warna langit ketika malam. Warna hitam samar yang berada dibawah matanya menegaskan bahwa dia adalah namja yang memiliki pendirian. Bibirnya tidak seperti bibir namja lainnya. Berwarna merah muda aprikot. Bibirnya terbentuk dengan sempurna dan telihat kenyal dimataku.

Belum selesai aku mengobservasi dirinya, tiba-tiba saja dia dan rekannya pergi dari hadapan kami berdua.

"Hyung, kita perlu mengejar mereka." Ucap Kai.

Aku belum sempat menjawab, tapi anak itu sudah melesat pergi mengejar rekan Tao. Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, aku mengikuti Kai dan mengejar Tao. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk bisa menemukan Tao. Dia berlari dibelakang rekannya sehingga aku bisa memunculkan diriku ditengahnya. Aku melompat dan mendapati Tao sudah berada didepanku.

"Kita belum _"bermain."_ " ucapku.

Dia kaget begitu melihatku muncul didepannya, sehingga ia menghentikan larinya. Angin malam sedikit menerbangkan anak poninya yang berwarna hitam itu. Sama seperti tadi, dia menatapku lekat kearah manik mataku. Tidak ada rasa takut dimatanya saat aku membalas menatapnya balik.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk "_bermain"_ denganmu." Ucapnya dingin padaku. Ia memasang wajah tidak peduli terhadapku, tapi matanya berkata sebaliknya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Bau darah hasil pertarungannya tadi masih tajam tercium di hidungku, namun bau darah ini bercampur dengan bau manis yang belum pernah aku cium.

Begitu aku berdiri tepat didepannya, bau manis tadi semakin tajam tercium. Kepalaku menjadi pusing dan tiba-tiba saja keinginanku untuk makan kembali muncul, bahkan rasa lapar ini lebih kuat. Aku tidak pernah merasa selapar ini. Aku menyipitkan mataku saat menemukan luka gores yang lumayan dalam di pipi kanannya. Ahh… ternyata bau manis itu datang dari darahnya. Aku memajukan wajahku sehingga wajahku benar-benar dekat dengannya, namun dia tidak bergeming. Matanya masih setia menatap manik mataku.

Mata yang aku lihat saat bersimbah darah tadi masih disana, mata yang terpuaskan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mendorong tubuhnya sehingga ia jatuh tertidur diatas dinginnya beton gedung tempat kami berpijak. Aku telusuri seluruh tekstur tulangnya, aku telusuri bentuk hidung, telinga, mata serta bibirnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menjilat bekas luka yang berada di pipi kanannya.

God! Aku bersumpah rasa darah namja ini betul-betul nikmat. Berkali-kali, berkali-kali aku menjilat darahnya sekaligus menyembuhkan bekas lukanya. Darahnya benar-benar nikmat, kemudian aku mengubah posisi area penjilatanku kearah telinganya. Aku menjilati telinganya yang berwarna seperti buah persik. Aku mengigiti tulang telinganya, menjilatinya dan memasukkan ujung lidahku kedalam telinganya.

"A..aa…hh…nh"

Aku menghentikan aktivitasku begitu mendengar lenguhan manis keluar dari bibirnya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati wajah Tao bersemu merah karena menyimpan gairahnya. Aku tersenyum simpul begitu mengetahui area sensitifnya dan membuat ekspresi dinginnya tadi menjadi bersemu. Aku meneruskan penjelajahanku menggunakan tangan kiriku yang dengan sigap mengangkat pakaian hitam Tao dan memainkan _nipple_-nya .

"ohh…hhn… s-st..o..p..oh.. G…G…od"

Aku betul-betul takjub dengan ekspresinya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Wajahnya mengatakan menginginkan lebih, matanya yang berwarna hitam mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Aku menginginkan ekspresinya yang lain!

Tangan kiriku masih setia memainkan _nipple_ milik Tao. Memutar. Memilin. Memberi sedikit cubitan. Menggelitik ujung _nipple_-nya. Lalu aku menggerakan tangan kananku kearah lehernya yang putih dan lembut itu. Aku menciuminya dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan aku mulai menjilati lehernya. Akibat tindakanku ini, lenguhan Tao semakin menjadi.

"Ahh…ahh…nnn…n..o…more…hh…"

Bukannya berhenti, tapi aku semakin berani menjilati lehernya. Merasakan lembutnya tekstur kulit miliknya. Menciumi wanginya. Merasakan manisnya.

**CREP!**

Aku menancapkan taringku keleher Tao dan merasakan manis serta nikmatnya darah yang mengundangku. Namun aku hanya bisa menyesap setengahnya begitu Tao hendak menghantam ulu hatiku, aku segera menghindar. Darah manis Tao masih tersisa disudut bibirku dan dalam mulutku. Sementara Tao bangkit dan menutup bekas gigitanku dengan tangan kirinya.

Tatapan Tao terhadapku sekarang berubah, matanya menatapku lekat seakan ingin membunuhku saat ini juga.

"Aku rasa waktu "bermain" denganmu cukup sampai disini." Tao masih memandangku lekat dengan darah yang masih mengalir di lehernya. Aku tersenyum menatap bekas gigitanku dilehernya.

Kemudian dalam sekelebat saja, Tao kembali menghilang dari hadapanku. Kali ini aku tidak mengejarnya. Aku membiarkannya pergi.

"Hanya untuk sementara."

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

.

Mohon Di-Review

x

இ(ღ˘◡˘ღ)


End file.
